It is a mad world,my friend
by OUAToneLove
Summary: Hey there guys :) This is my first story,so I hope you'll like it!I'm obsessed with Once Upon A Time and Jefferson-Belle relationship...Anyway,the story is about Belle trapped into Rumple's castle where she meets Jefferson,Rumple's "mate" and unexpectable things happen between them...Takes place to Season 1 Episode 12.Enjoyy :D
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**_Do you know what's the issue with this world?Everyone wants some magical solutions to their problems but everyone refuses to believe in magic..._**

_It was another day...Another misrable,MAD day...After kidnapping Emma Swan and "Spot"(Mary Margaret),nothing Grace...MY GRACE, NOT THEIR!Oh,I should have listened her...She was right and I was foolish!I miss her so much...But there's nothing I can do,because she'll think I'm insane..No that I'm not...I'm not just insane,I'm MAD!YES MAD!*silence for a moment*Belle...She would understand me If she REMEMBERED!STUPID CURSE!SCREW YOU REGINA,SCREW EVERYONE!_


	2. Chapter 2 The first meeting

~In The Enchanted Forest,In The Dark One's Palace~

"Tidy the table dearie!We're waiting someone special today…"

"Yes …"she answered a little afraid.

"Oh you don't have to be afraid dearie!And I like my nickname too."he laughed when she blushed a was there for about two months and there were so many people who came to this castle and some of them not for good reason…Like this guy,Robin Hood!Belle helped him escape and she never regretted liked helping people.

"Hurry up dearie!He'll show up in a moment…"

"Who are we waiting-"Belle gasped and fell down with power with a man on the top of her.

"Sorry m'lady.I didn't mean to hurt you but for me that's a quite comfortable position…"the man gave her a naughty smile.

"Well for me it's not!"He pushed him away with power,stood up and checked If her dress was alright.

"Wow…Such a powerful young girl!"

"Yeah,whatever…Did you bring what I needed?"

"Of course I did!"He said with a smile,but still looking at Belle.

"Could you please stop looking at her dearie?"Rumple said a little angry.

"Are you jealous?"

"Not-your-business!Now,the thing…"he looked straight at him.

"Yeah…about that!I brought you a crystal ball!It can transform you to a magical world or whatever you want..."He moved his hand with boredom"

"I WANTED A BEAN JEFFERSON!A magic bean which will transform me to a world without magic!I was very specific dearie!

"There's no bean...I'm sorry!Would you like me to bring you somewhere else,with my hat?"he came closer to him,whispering while Belle was still standing near them.

"NO!Anyway,give me the ball!I will need it for sure…"he said.

"The..gold…"Jefferson looked straight at him while he was moving his fingers like he wanted to say…"The money,now!"

"Yeah,you will have them when you'll leave…Belle made tea for us!Bring the cups Belle,dearie!"

"Yes…"she went out of the room, with her head down,not looking at them.


	3. Chapter 3 After the tea

**~After the tea~**

"Well,that was after all a nice tea!"Jefferson smiled at looked away.

"If you excuse me,I have some business to do,downstairs!"

" you said-"

"Ah ah ah Belle,dearie!I really want to make him suffer...just a little bit!"he made his characteristic laugh."Make yourself comfortable Jefferson and when I say comfortable I DON'T mean with Belle..."

He laughed."Don't worry,I won't touch your precious little thing!"he smiled and Belle looked away again with a straight look at her face.

"Good!"Rumple said and went downstairs.

After a few minutes,Jefferson stood up with his cup in his hand and walked towards her.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well Rumple,I mean the Dark One,helped my father in a war and I was the...exchange..."

"Do you like it here?"he took a look at the castle."I mean, it is dark and cold,but definitely the best place for business."he laughed,and Belle stared for a moment and then turned back to the book she was pretending she was reading.

"Rumple is a good person even he doesn't know it...I can feel it."she smiled,more to herself than him.

He came closer to her."Sorry If I'm being rude but you're holding your book upside down."he smiled at her.

"O-Oh...I...didn't...I mean..."she blushed a lot and of course Jefferson understood it.

"I didn't mean to make you feel embarassed,but holding your book wrongly,means a lot...to me!"he smiled at her again.

_"He's an interesting guy." _she sighed and then looked at him from down."And what does it mean to you?"she said , but suddenly Jefferson grabbed her hand and with one he spun his hat and jump with her inside it while the room was filled with a purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4 To know you better

"Where are we?W-Why we are here?And what are those doors?!"she asked worried.

"Oh,relax my little Belle!You are away from Rumple's castle,Rumple doesn't know it and you are with me,so you are safe!"he smiled and came closer to her.

"Excume me,but I met you two hours ago and I don't trust you!"

"Just relax,okay?And don't open the doors for your own safety."

"Are there m-monsters?"

"Well,no!Of course not…Not as much as Rumple is…Oh God,he should use some cream on his skin."he laughed a little.

"Rumple is not a monster!."she looked angry at him.

"Okay,fine!But ,it would be better If he wasn't green…"he said and Belle laughed a little.

_"Oh God,she's beautiful."_he thought.

"So,how many hours we will stay here?I'm worried and-"Jefferson put his finger in front of her mouth.

"We will stay here until you are relaxed."he said to her.

They sat in the floor and talked about each told her about his love for adventures,that he was a portal jumper and she told him,her love for her books and that she always wanted to explore the world but never had the chance to.

"Do you want to come with me?"he asked her nervously.

"Y-You mean it?"she asked surprisingly,but then changed her mind sadly."I-I cant…I... when a princess gives a promise,she means it!"

"Well,I will be here If you change your mind princess."he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 Regina

**~Storybrooke,Present day~**

It was the first time in 28 years that he went out from his mansion.

_"Oh you're gonna pay for this Regina!For make me loose my daughter,for Belle's death…"_he sighed in his thoughts and then continue walking to Granny' went out in the morning in order to avoid Grace who was at school these opened the door doorbell rang and Ruby looked at him.

_"Finally,a handsome man."_she thought smiling.

Jefferson sat in a table in the corner, and Ruby followed him.

"Is there anything I can get you Sir?"she smiled a lot.

"Just a cup of tea,please."Jefferson answered but not looking at her.

"Be right back ."she smiled more and went to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again and unfortunately,not for good didn't notice her at first,but when she sat near him,he gasped.

'Regina?!"

"Well,hello there you enjoy your morning walk?"she smiled at him,but it wasn't a good smile at all.

"How dare you?!Go sit to another tabl!"he said angrily.

"Oh poor 't be like I were you I would be sweet little daughter has a family now and Belle…Oh Belle was never was always in love with was just using you…"

"And what have you done Regina?You were the one who used me!For my hat,for bringing you things from other worlds without paying me and for having sex with me."he said more angrily this time,looking straight to her eyes.

"Oh Jefferson…The why did you trust me?"she said with a naughty/evil smile in her red lips.

"I never wanted you !And now If you excuse me,I have to go last thing you can do is to pay my tea."he stood up angrily,with tears in his eyes and opened the door with power while Ruby brought his tea.

"Oh…And now what?Am I suppose to drink that?"Regina made a weird face and Ruby gave her,his tea .


	6. Chapter 6 return

"Where have you been ,you two?"Rumple said when Belle and Jefferson showed up in the big room of the castle.

"Rumple I-I'm so sorry!We didn't-"

"Belle seemed nervous and I wanted her to be relaxed…"

"In what way did you make her relaxed?"Rumple asked curious.

Jefferson laughed."Don't worry…"

"Very I have another job for you dearie…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to Wonderland!"

"Wonderland?"

" 've been there before…"

"Of course,What do you want me to bring you?"

"A heart."he said dropped a potion when she heard the word.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry…I'll tidy everything…I…"she mumbled.

"The heart is in a wooden box with red shinny lines in it."

"Good!I'll bring it to you in ten minutes."he smiled,spun his hat and disappeared into a purple smoke.

"So dearie…"Rumple looked at Belle."You can do that later…Now,how was your "relaxing" trip with Jefferson?"

"Oh Rumple,why do you bother so much?"she smiled at him.

"Curiosity dearie!"he made his characteristic move with his hands and smiled at her.

"Right…"she smiled back and blushed a little.


	7. Chapter 7 I-I love you?

The weeks passed easily…Belle saw Jefferson almost every day,because he had jobs with met each other more and Jefferson couldn't help but falling in love with ,the truth was that he liked her since he met her the first didn't know how Belle could react but he tried to show her how he felt by bringing her presents from magical lands,read books with her and copliment morning,he appeared in front of was alone reading and her beautiful brown hair was lighten from the sun.

"Hey!Where's Rumple?"

"Oh he left and said he had work to do somewhere but he didn't tell me."

"And he left you,here…alone?"

"Yeah…I think he wants to know If I'll leave him or not…"she laughed,still looking at her book.

_"Oh God…Her laugh…"_he thought,looking at her.

"So,what are you doing here?"she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh,I just came to bring him some magical mushrooms from Wonderland."he smiled back,and sat near her.

"You can stay a little If you want…I'm alone."she smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah sure…"he said,not looking at her._"Now or Never Jefferson!"_he thought and he touched her turned her face to him, puzzled.

"Belle…"

"Yes?"

"I-"but he didn't finish his sentence,because Rumple appeared in the room.

"Hello there .Jefferson did you bring what I wanted?"

"Rumple...Y-Yeah I brought what you wanted."he said sadly.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No Rumple!I'm glad you're back!"she smiled,stood up and hugged him.

"And I'm glad you are still here dearie."

"R-Rumple,If you don't need me anything I should go."Jefferson said disappointed,watching Belle show her love to Rumple and not to he didn't except that he heard from her.

"Rumple…Can I go with Jefferson in Wonderland sometime?"she asked Rumple,looking in his eyes.

Rumple looked at Jefferson and then back to was surprised,afraid about Rumple's answer and at the same time,extremely happy.

"Dearie,Wonderland is a dangerous place for a lady like you."

"But I'll be with Jefferson…"

"Let me think about it."

"Thanks you Rumple!"she smiled and gave him a small kiss in his looked away,embarrassed but happy at the same time.

_"The Dark One fell in love?!Well now things became more difficult..."_Jefferson thought,pazzled.


	8. Chapter 8 What happened to Belle?

**∼Storybrooke,Present Day,At the Mayor's Office∼**

"Where is she?"he asked angrily and looked MAD.

"What are you talking about my dear Jefferson?"Regina asked,smiling evily.

"Belle!I know you have her here,somewhere…So tell me where she is,or…"

"Or what?Are you going to kill me?I know you want to but you can't!Get out of my office."

"B-But I'm not done with you..."

"Your problem!"

"You promised!You promised to bring back my daughter and now I have a feeling that Belle is still alive,because I had a dream last night and-"

"I don't care!I've got work to do so please leave!"

"Fine Regina!I'll leave…But I'm telling you…I'm not done with you!"he said still angrily and left disappointed,but ready for revenge.

...

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know If there's a patient here,named Belle?"

'Belle?No I don't 's no patient here with this name."

"Thanks you…"he said and left disappointed .Whale left the reception,opened a secret door and went downstairs,to a dark hall and stopped in front of a opened the little window in the door and looked inside the dark room.

"Hello Belle!I brought you,your launch!"he girl just looked at him with her beautiful but tired blue eyes .She didn't answer and looked away.

"As you wish!"he said and closed the small window._"I'm sorry…"_he thought.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm not sorry

Belle entered the room screaming.

"Jefferson!"

"Belle,what happened?"she grapped his coat with power.

"There's a-a dead man down the ceiling.I-I don't know what to do."she was breathing fast and her tears were falling in her cheecks.

"Let me see,okay?Stay here…"she moved her head in response and Jefferson went downstairs.A few minutes,he came back to the was waiting patiently.

"W-What happened?"

"Well,the man was really bad but I gave him some water and he's alright now!He was't dead!"he made his "chesire" smile.

"Oh Thanks God…Rumple brought him here yesterday because he was one of the Queen's guards."

"Oh!So that's a good explanation!"he smiled a lot and for a moment,Belle stared to his one move,Jefferson pulled her closer.

"Jefferson,w-what are you doing?"

"Belle,I'm trying to show you h-how I…"

"Yes?"but before he answered,his lips were on opened her eyes then she put her arms around his neck. The taste of roses,the soft lips and passion made them,end the kiss,both breathless and lost.

"I-I should go…and…Er…do something…anything…."she said without looking at him.

"Belle,I-I'm sorry…"he turned over and she looked at him,smiling.

"Well…I'm not!"


	10. Chapter 10 Find you

Storybrooke

"Such a busy day,isn't it?"he smirked.

"I agree..Take care of all these physcos isn't an easy job!"

"That's why I brought you tea!"he gave the cup to drunk a little.

"That's very nice of you!I think I'm going to-"and then she felt dizzy and she fell down in her desk.

"Finally!Don't you dare call Belle a physco!"he took her keys and opened a door. Inside, the only light,was coming from a small window.

"Belle?"he whispered.A girl turned her face to look at him came closer to her,took her hand and make her stand up when a big smile appeared on his face.

"Y-You are alive!"

"W-Who are you?"he touched her cheeck.

"You don't remember a thing,aren't you?"she nodded negatively and he just hugged her tightly."Come on!Let's get out of here!"he put the coat around her to warm her,took her hand and lead her outside.

"What's my name?I don't even remember it…"she looked at him and he smiled.

"Belle..."he smiled more.


	11. Chapter 11 You will remember

Storybrooke

She felt her legs heavy and she couldn't stand anymore.

"Hey!"he smiled."Are you okay?You know we can stop for a while.I know you are tired and the sun is hitting your face after all those years…"he sat near her with a big smile as he looked at her,he remembered how he was falling in love with her,every single day.

"Jefferson…"she looked at the sky weakly."W-What is that?"Jefferson knew it was obvious!Emma broke the curse and the purple smoke filled the air in front of Belle's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Our Happy Ending

She felt like a strong power rushed through her body and her eyes opened as she remembered turned her face to look at him and the most beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"Jefferson!"She hugged him tightly and kiss him in his mouth more than ten times."Oh Jefferson…I-I'm so sorry I forgot about you…I-"She didn't know what to say but he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"You remember now…And that's all that matters."he caressed her cheeck."Now,let's go get Grace!"She smiled and he knew that they could be family again.

**So that's the end!Hope you liked it because it's the first time I feel so PERFECT with this fanfiction about Jefferson and Belle ^_^ I think they're a nice couple together and I suppose that If Sebastian Stan will come back in OUAT,Belle HAS to say Thank you!**


End file.
